Car covers for protecting automobiles from the elements are well known. For example, a U.S. Patent of Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,030 discloses a portable vehicle structure or sun shade for automobiles which includes a pair of collapsible hoop structures whose upper portions support a fabric shade and whose lower portions are hinged to pads on which the vehicle's tires are parked. A pair of collapsible compression members is locked between the sides of the hoops to maintain the hoops in a shade providing position. A more recent patent of Moyet-Ortiz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,321 discloses a portable vehicle garage and tent structure which incorporates support members which in the garage mode are retained under the wheels of a vehicle. The support members have a framework of support poles and cross-members with a cover to shelter the vehicle. When the structure is not positioned to cover a vehicle, it can be used as a tent.
An additional patent of Schlier, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,822 discloses a portable canopy for use with motor vehicles. The Schlier patent discloses a canopy support assembly including two major sections i.e. a drive on anchoring assembly and a canopy support assembly. The anchoring assembly provides a device wherein a vehicle tire can be driven onto it to prevent movement of the assembly. Pivotally attached to the anchoring assembly is the canopy support that includes at least three telescoping poles. The support assembly can be pivoted onto the anchoring assembly for storage or pivoted to vary the vertical angle of the up standing supports for the poles to accommodate different canopy sizes and shapes depending on the specific application. In use parts of the assemblies are used one under each front or rear tire to provide a canopy.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential marcet for an improved car cover in accordance with the present invention. There should be a demand for such covers particularly in arid climates as well as in the Southern States. In such areas, car covers are sometimes used to protect an automobile's paint and interior from degradation due to heat and ultraviolet rays. The need for such covers is also increased in high density areas due to limited and often high prices for inside parking.
A number of conventional car covers are presently available. However, such covers are usually supported by the surface of a vehicle and allow heat to reach the surface of the vehicle. Further, the cover can scratch the paint due to dirt on a cars surface during installation and removal of the cover and during wind induced movement. It is also believed that the increased cost of motor vehicles and the comfort of drivers and passengers on entering an auto that has been parked in the sun will lead to a greater demand for an improved car cover in accordance with the present invention.
Car covers in accordance with the present invention overcome many of the shortcomings of the conventional covers. For example, such covers provide shade for a parked auto, are portable, relatively secure from theft and maintain a safe distance between the surface of a vehicle and the cover to avoid scratching the surface and provide an opportunity for even a slight breeze to cool the car. In addition, the car covers in accordance with the present invention are relatively light weight and compact for easy storage when not in use. The car covers are relatively easy to install without tools by persons of minimal strength, are durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and sell.